A Sibling's Moment
by Missing Storyteller
Summary: All I saw at first was someone who had issues with letting go… Sort of like me. His life was never anything near easy and we could relate to each other because of it. I didn't ever think of the possibility of us getting along but… With every day, of course, something new, interesting, and life changing happens. This was no exception really...


A Sibling's Moment

A/N- I've seriously been meaning to do this for a while now but… Oh well I'm typing it now. For story sakes let's say Jacob is a year or so older than Leah. It's just to fit the situation. So Marq, I very much hope you enjoy this little piece I put together for you. So yeah, here's your ghost dude.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxX

Jacob isn't… He isn't anything like I would have guessed from first glance. All I saw at first was someone who had issues with letting go… Sort of like me. His life was never anything near easy and we could relate to each other because of it. I didn't ever think of the possibility of us getting along but… With every day, of course, something new, interesting, and life changing happens. This was no exception really.

It had started on a normal Tuesday. Sam had called a pack meeting and we, for reasons unknown to me, had to train. I hadn't thought much into it and tried to keep the unsatisfied thoughts to myself. Sam had paired us off and I was put off with Paul. Something was majorly up his ass so he wasn't the person I wanted to have to fight with. When I spoke and said as much, Paul got on my case about being a coward so I had to accept it. I was never one to back down from a challenge.

After we had watched Jacob and Sam complete their match, with Sam winning obviously, it was Paul and I's turn. We moved to the circle the pack had formed in the middle of the clearing we were in. We watched each other for about a tenth of a second before he moved and attacked. I barely dodged it and snarled at him before I threw a paw at him. It scared the side of his face but before it could really become a mark, it began to heal. He growled and the again flung his self at me.

He knocked me over and we tumbled over each other and air. Once we finally stopped rolling I found myself pinned under Paul and at his mercy. The eepinephrine quickly started to leave me as Paul's teeth snapped in my face as his claws deeply imprinted my arms and upper body. I couldn't get him off and I instantly called for help. I felt shame consume me immediately but the possibility of dying override that and any other feeling I had. I took several more blows before I felt someone move him off of me.

I was able to move so that I wasn't on my back but… Everything hurt. I heard Seth and Sam getting on Paul's tail but I tuned it out as I limped away from the pack to where I had placed my clothes so that I could phase back and go home.

…

Instead of heading home, I found myself sitting at the end of the cliffs watching as the waves flowed to and fro for a while. The silence was a bit nerve racking but I held on to while it was present. Eventually I heard someone in the tree line behind me. I looked and saw Jacob coming out looking very annoyed. I sighed as I realized my moment alone was as good as over.

Jake walked over and plopped down beside me. I watched him from the corner of my eye and waited for him to speak.

"Seth wanted to come with me to check on you but Sam sent him home after you left. He thought that was where you were headed. I think he sent Paul to apologize too. But I know better, you would do something unexpected. I found your scent about a mile away from the clearing and followed it here…" I listened to what he said but didn't really have anything to say to it.

"So… Is there any reason specifically that you decided to find me?" he looked over at me and rolled his eyes and gave a look as if it was obvious.

"Well yeah. You're my sister; I had to make sure you were ok. Like I said Seth would have came too but he was already ordered home." My eyes bulged and I turned my head in confusion to that statement. His _sister?_ I guess he saw my facial expression because he began to explain.

"Leah, regardless of how much of a pain you may be and how much you seem to enjoy hurting us, we still love you. We all look out for each other because that's what families do. So quick looking so surprised and take my company!" He jokingly yelled at the end and I felt a smile grace my face. Jake grinned when he saw it and stood up. He dusted his self-off before offering his hand to me. I took it and pulled myself up as he continued to watch me. I raised a brow questionably and before I could understand what was going on, he pulled me into a hug.

"The pack loves you Leah, I love you. **Even without blood, our family is the same as any other one out there. **Never forget that." A single tear gathered in my eye but I refused to let it fall as I nodded into his shoulder. He squeezed a bit more tightly before releasing me and giving me that world shining smile. I felt happiness from seeing it and returned it with a smile of my own. Afterwards he pushed me towards the woods and I smirked.

"Race you Jake!"

…

We got to my house and Jacob said he had to get home. I wished him farewell to which he answered with a 'later little sis'. I grinned but didn't comment on the name. Once I got into the house Seth nearly squeezed my insides out from his bear hug.

"I was sooooo worried. Don't ever scare me like that again." I was tempted to awkwardly pull away until my past conversation with Jake came up in my head. So I hugged back and gave a genuine 'sorry'. He accepted it and gave me a smile as he told me to go see Paul in the kitchen. I did as he asked and found Paul sitting at the table looking forlorn. I sat across from him and tapped the table to get his attention. He looked up and instantly started talking.

"I'm sorry Leah. I totally get if you want to take a piece of me… And I probably won't stop you. I was having a bad day and I shouldn't have taking out on you like that… I just…" I held my hand up to stop him there. I had a feeling Sam had ordered him to apologize because this wasn't him but I appreciated it none the less. I smiled and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it Paul. Things happen, but at the end of the day we're family. Even if you annoy the hell out of me all the time…"

A/N- Soooooooooooo…. This is a story based off a lesson I learned from you Marq (amongst other people). Family members without the same blood running through them are amazing too :D Hope you liked.

-MST


End file.
